


Lilo Drabble #2

by theyvegotthisspellonme



Series: One Direction Drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, always-a-girl!liam, girl!Liam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/theyvegotthisspellonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Liam's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilo Drabble #2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodsGirlxx13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGirlxx13/gifts).



Liam bites her lip as she waits - she has no idea what Louis has planned, and that's generally something to worry about. Not that she doesn't trust Louis, she does, but sometimes he has crazy, terrible ideas. 

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Louis calls. Liam frowns - he hadn't been across the room when she'd walked in. 

"Stop pouting, you big baby." Louis scolds. He sounds closer than he had been before. Liam opens her eyes when she feels his hands on either side of her face. 

"Hi." Liam whispers.

"Hi." Louis answers, just as quietly. "It's your birthday."

"It is. That's why we had dinner with my mum this morning."

"I know. Happy birthday, Liam." Louis plants a firm kiss on Liam's lips then steps back, letting her really see the room for the first time. 

It's covered in pictures of the two of them, from when they met, visits with family, everything. Liam spins in a circle, her eyes wide. 

"Lou, this is beautiful. When did you...?"

"Last night. You were asleep." Liam can practically hear his smug smile. She laughs.

"You're amazing."

"You're pretty great yourself. Which is why I was wondering..." Liam turns around to find him on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

 

-//-


End file.
